legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Milinda Brantini
Milinda Brantini (ミリンダ＝ブランティーニ Mirinda Burantīni) is an elite Object pilot, and is famous under the alias "Elite Princess". She pilots the Object named "Baby Magnum", an all-terrain Object. Personality She is described by Quenser as a "kind but weird girl" who still believes in morale and good-luck charms despite the lack of need due to how battles are usually fought in the Second World. After becoming friends with Quenser, it is hinted in several occasions that Milinda is romantically interested in him (e.g. showing signs of jealousy when she sees him with another woman) which Heivia and Ayami seem to notice. She has a somewhat sheltered view of the world beyond piloting an Object. She's not interested in using her femininity or sex appeal to get male attention,3 and she didn't know what a swimsuit was when she went swimming in Oceania, fully intending to swim using her water-resistant Elite suit and completely oblivious to Quenser and her bodyguard unit's shock. Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Milinda made a debut in the story. Using her custom TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker, Mikazuki was in a practice match against fellow mobile worker pilots including Dominic Toretto. She easily shoots down nearly all of her training partners and comes out with no paint rounds on her machine. Milinda's group was later selected as the escorts for Futaba Ichinose. Later on, she introduces herself to the third group and requests Milindai to show her around. During the tour, she wanted to shake hands with him, but she rejected since her hands were dirty. She implied that they were not on equal terms to begin with. After the deaths of Kain and Thornheart, Milinda Brantini continued to live a life with her friends in Mars. Suddenly, she and the people were visited by the Symphogear heroines and their friends for the first time. During the meeting, she and the gang decided to discuss about the future deaths of Rustal Elion and the rest of Lord Prozen's minions as well. After the meeting was finished, she and the heroes left their homeplanet Mars, thus leaving their families and their homes behind. While continuing to escort Futaba Ichinose and Chitose Karasuma, she and her friends were confronted by the people of the Knights of Gjallarhorn. However, Milinda and her friends managed defeat and trick them by sending Flint Lockwood and Steve the Monkey to one of KOG Spaceships. Remained alive, she and her friends continued their journey while taking good care of Futaba Ichinose and Chitose Karasuma by having a safe journey to earth. However, she and her friends were visited by Transylvanian Business led by Wataru Kurenai. When the training was started, she and her friends were training themselves to become stronger in order to defeat and kill Gunther Prozen and his wicked minions by avegning the deaths of Mikazuki Augus and the people of Tekkadan. Chronicles of Great New Empire Milinda Brantini is one of the strong and skilled heroes, who are responsible for surviving many deaths and dangers against the Great New Empire. She pilots the Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex to combat against many enemies. Allies, Neutral, and Enemies Allies: Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build, Dominic Toretto, Greg Heffley, Futaba Ichinose, Chitose Karasuma, Neutral: Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki, Miku Kohinata Enemies: Gunther Prozen, Thaddeus Valentine, Hajime Busuzima, Thornheart (deceased; killed by Milinda Brantini), Dr. Ellie Staple, Kain (RESTOL Special Rescue Squad) (deceased), Flinty McCallahan (deceased), Greta Hideg, Matori, Dr. Zager, Gozu (Pokemon), Mikie Okamine, Masakuni Mido, Jail Scaglietti, Gabby Jay, Alva,Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm (formerly), Rustal Elion, Carta Issue, Iok Kujan, Gallus Bauduin, Elek Falk, Iznario Fareed, Nemo Baklazan, Julieta Juris, Wolf Rocky, Knight Unryuji (formerly), Shia Kijima, Wilfrid Kijima, Saga Adou, Swartz, Uhr, Ora, Tid, Great New Empire Gallery Milinda Brantini Disc Cover Heavy Object.jpeg Heavy_Object_v01_006.png Milinda_Brantini.jpg Milinda Brantini Close Up.jpg Milinda Brantini Civilian Outfit.jpg Young Milinda Brantini.jpg Happy Milinda Brantini.jpg Milinda Brantini Card.jpg Milinda Brantini Full Body.png Newly Ranked Officer Milinda Brantini.jpeg Heavy Object - 08 - Large 34.jpg Milinda Brantini Gunvolt Azure Striker Suit.jpg Trivia *Milinda Brantini is sometimes called the Young Princess Girl by many older heroes and villains. Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Big Goods Category:Pilots Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Hevenburg Force Mecha corpus Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Tekkadan (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Heavy Object Universe Category:Heroes in Training Category:Eccentric Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creator Category:Symphogear Heroines' Rivals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Humans Category:Characters that Luigi777 is Neutral towards Category:Good vs. Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Apprentices Category:Chosen ones Category:Naoto Kurogane's Rivals Category:Selfless Characters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors